


DRABBLE: Valentine's Day Mishap

by Isis_Nocturne



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis_Nocturne/pseuds/Isis_Nocturne
Summary: Buffy tries to make a romantic surprise for Spike on Valentine's Day...





	DRABBLE: Valentine's Day Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> Very short little drabble, given to me via a prompt by my friend crimyami on Tumblr. The prompt is: Buffy tries to make a romantic surprise for Spike on Valentine's Day.

Spike had just arrived to join Buffy for a romantic Valentine’s Evening in when he heard her cursing. Alarmed, he rushed to the door, only to stop short when he saw Joyce join Buffy in the kitchen to fix whatever had happened.

"Sweetheart, what happened," Joyce asked her nearly hysterical elder daughter. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Spike nearly fell over in shock when he heard Buffy say, “Mom, I wanted to surprise Spike with a special Valentine’s Day dessert, but it’s ruined!”


End file.
